Hans O'Bell
Info Hans is the main protagonist of the novel Short Tale of a Cursed Man, a teenager who despised life, and on a common day is cursed and sent to another world. In that world he befriends several people, while trying to end his curse. The most important person in his life is Konoa, originally she was his waifu, but he managed to make it real, (the dream of all otaku). After performing the adventurer's test, he was qualified as Holy Servant, a class of adventurers who are in command of King Nigeb, and they murder the demons to maintain peace in the Nigeb Kingdom. Appearance His appearance is not very striking, and it has been stated that he looks like someone completely normal. He has black hair and eyes, normal features of a Japanese, he is not considered handsome, but neither is he ugly. His complexion is thin, although his body is somewhat trained. At the beginning his clothes were a white shirt, with a black jacket, but over time he changed it to put on a brown mantle that covers the upper part of his body. Personality He is an asocial, apathetic and misanthropic boy. Previously he was a crybaby, and had an inferiority complex, but after developing hatred and contempt for the world and people, he began to ignore the rest and his personality changed to disinterested due to his misanthropy. When he reached the other world, he felt very excited, but over time he began to feel lazy when it came to fights, since he preferred to have a peaceful life in the new wonderful world. Normally his personality changes depending on the situation or the person he is with, that is, his personality changes according to the context, since he can show himself as someone almost always disinterested and sarcastic, but with his friends or Konoa he is someone more "funny" and "outgoing". What stands out most in him is his love for Konoa, who makes Hans very happy, and he would give everything for her, plus he made the promise to always protect her. In addition, he also has a hidden fetish for the little sisters. Powers He was a normal otaku without any special abilities, however, it is later revealed that he possesses a large amount of Deus Energy within him, and that is why he can create Unique Skills, Skills, and learn magic easily, and also nullify any abilities/magic inferior to him. Because he trained with Angello von Svorde for half a year, he learned to use the sword becoming an expert swordsman, and also martial arts. Abilities Curses Are granted by spirits to people of another world. These give their user an impressive power, however, they bring consequences for himself. Those who possess a curse can sometimes be dominated by their curse, causing their soul to temporarily disappear and become a killing machine. *'Immortality:' The curse that Hans received from Zhyro, gives him an accelerated healing factor, being able to regenerate deep wounds. Because he is cursed, he can also enter a mode of anger in which his soul temporarily ceases to exist. Unique Skills Unique Skills are skills that surpass human understanding and can manipulate the laws of physics and perform impossible things. Since Hans has an incredible amount of Deus Energy, he can own not only 1, but up to 3 Unique Skills. *':' The first Unique Skill of Hans. Allows him to erase matter at a point where it leaves no trace. If Hans is consumed by his curse, he can use to even erase the abilities of others. *':' The skill deforms the space creating a multi-layer forcefield almost impossible to penetrate. *':' Probably the most useful skill of Hans. It allows him to analyze objects, or living beings, besides himself, knowing information about Power, Unique Skills, Skills and Magic. It also helps Hans to know information about existing terms, accelerates his thinking on large scales, and improves his senses. Skills Techniques derived from the Deus Energy, use the imagination of the user to be created, but they are also born from the needs of a user. The skills are obtained by anyone who masters Deus Energy, but they consume a lot of it, and you can not create anything, only a skill will be created if the user also does something related to it. In addition, although it uses the imagination of the user, it can not get to do impossible things. Example, for a person to get the skill , he would need to train his sword handling daily. However, Hans can create Skills without having to do any related training. *':' The skill transmutes an object into small quantity to make it sticky. *':' The ability improves the user's sword handling. Magic Techniques derived from the Deus Energy, which not only use Deus Energy and mana as energy source, also combine the power of the surrounding passive spirits, creating abilities that manipulate the basic attributes of , , , , and . In addition, there are two additional attributes, which are and . *':' Magic to manipulate the different elements, includes: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning. *':' Magic that manipulates the fire, being able to create attacks of fires or small flames, and increase the temperature *':' Magic that manipulates water and ice, being able to create water attacks, ice cubes, or reduce the temperature. *':' Magic that manipulates the earth and rocks, being able to create ground attacks, or create stones. *':' Magic that manipulates the air, being able to launch attacks of wind, blades of cutting wind, and if handled perfectly allows the user to fly. *':' Magic that manipulates the lightning, being able to throw lightning attacks, and electrical attacks. *':' Magic that manipulates the sacred attribute. **':' Magic that summons lesser spirits, to fight, increase powers, or get information. Equipment *'Salutem Aureum:' Sacred sword whose handle is golden in color, with a steel blade that emits a golden light. The sword has the Skill , so it helps the magical control of its user, besides being able to cut materials like diamond, and be very useful against demons. But it was destroyed after facing the Earth God. *'Fhyre's Katana:' An ordinary katana, created with the Native Skill of Fhyre. Weakness He is not an expert in fights, besides being lazy. His barriers can be traversed if his opponent has better spatial manipulation than him, and his opponent analysis is only applicable to individuals weaker than him. Trivia *Hans is literally based on his creator *Obviously, he is a siscon, as well as an otaku lover of the Light Novels Category:Male Character Category:Swordsman Category:True Neutral Category:Short Tale of a Cursed Man Characters Category:Property of ChaosAyase Category:Characters Category:Humans